1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to separators used for the packaging and transport of semiconductor wafers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to maintain electrostatic and mechanical stability during shipping and transport of semiconductor wafers, it is common to use separators between adjacent wafers. One prior art wafer separator uses an embossed grid pattern. While this has been satisfactory in many respects, there have been occurrences of semiconductor wafers and separators within a multi-box canister wherein the wafers and separators have been found stuck together. This produces a “wafer cake” configuration wherein one stack of wafers and separators is difficult to break down. This can cause breakage of the wafers when trying to separate them from the separators. This is typically done manually without the use of automated unpacking equipment. This problem may be caused by the grid pattern embossed on the separators. Each individual square of the grid may behave like a small sucker pad when the wafers are vacuum packed.